1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tissue ligation device having a suture thread.
2. Background Art
In the medical field, acts of suturing and ligating tissues occupy a very important position in many procedures. These acts of suturing and ligating tissues are skilled acts. Recently, to reduce the stress of patients, attempts have been made to perform a variety of procedures such as surgery using an endoscope, a laparoscope, or a thoracoscope. In such scope procedures, a suture thread or a suture needle needs to be handled with long forceps. As such, the degree of difficulty for suturing or ligation is further increased.
In the suturing or ligation, it is particularly difficult to bind the suture thread to form a knot.
If the knot is loosened, the suturing or ligation may be released and cause a serious complication.
Depending on the procedure, a plurality of knots may be formed. In this case, the degree of difficulty is further increased.
To solve this problem, a medical suturing device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-140982 is proposed. This medical suturing device includes a suture body in which a suture thread is connected to a thread fastening member. The thread fastening member is formed in a U shape in cross section. The suture thread is formed of a bio-absorbable resin, and a mono-filament (single wire) and a multi-filament (multi wire) can be selectively used as the suture thread.
The suture thread locked in a tissue using a curved needle is drawn into a U-shaped groove of the thread fastening member, and is engaged with the thread fastening member. Thus, a loop is formed by the suture thread. After the suture thread is tightly pulled, when the thread fastening member is deformed by swaging or ultrasonic waves, the suture thread drawn into the U-shaped groove is fixed to the thread fastening member. Thereby, the knot is formed. As such, the knot is easy to form.